


Celebration

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [28]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: The teen titans are throwing there new years party.





	Celebration

“Happy new years everybody!” Garfield screamed as he jumped into the air and transformed into a dog and started to run around the room in a circle.

“What a joyous occasion that all our friends can be here,” Starfire said as she started to hug all the other titans that gathered at Titan’s tower.

“Yeah, it is just wonderful,” Raven said with an eye roll as she sat on the couch.

“Come on Raven. Don’t be so- you! It’s a party.” Beast boy said as he transformed back and sat down next to him throwing an arm over his shoulders.

“Guess who got pizza!” Cyborg shouted getting cheers from the others.

“Robin, are you having fun?” Starfire asked as she flew over to the boy wonder who was looking out of the window.

“Yeah, I am Star.” Robin said grabbing her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge.. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is January is usually about a new beginning and starting on new year resolutions. So obviously January theme is New Beginnings.
> 
>  
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N


End file.
